Inesperada Visita
by Xumboo
Summary: Parte de su corazón estuvo tranquilo al recibir esa visita tan inesperada de él.


_Lo logré zhabotz. (Hice un fic laargo plox) ¿Dónde está mi óscar mis flanes? Estoy taaaaan feliz que me puse un pantalón arcoíriris y compré chocolates hoy. ¿Nunca han soñado con indios que se transofrman como pokemones en Harry Potter? De lo que se pierden mis flanes. Como sea, aquí les traje la nicotina._

 ** _ADVERTENCIA: BLACK SNOW T NO SE RESPONSABILIZA POR ATAQUES DE EPILEPSA. :'v_**

* * *

 **Inesperada Visita**

El exagerado escándalo que hacían sus compañeros de clase no la dejaban concentrarse en lo más mínimo para hacer las operaciones matemáticas.

Yuuki Konno, la única amiga que logró hacer en el costoso colegio privado, dormitaba como si nada estuviése ocurriendo.

¿Cómo que otra escuela?

Sí, su madre había logrado su cometido de transferirla a una que requería mucho más dinero para su educación, alejándola de su panda de chiflados sin sentido común, quiero decir, de Rika, Shinon, Suguha, Keiko y su novio, Kazuto.

Además, los complejos trabajos escolares no le daban tiempo para tan sólo un corto rato de calidad que ellos.

La única vez que todos se veían era en ALO, y el tiempo gratificante con "él" era únicamente en ese mundo de hadas...

Pero eso no evitaba que Yuuki no fuera realmente nadie para alegrarle el día, ¡al contrario! La de cabellos violetas era la que podía hacer su día mucho más dulce y gracioso.

Volviendo a su realidad, notó que sus estruendosos y creídos compañeros de clase se habían marchado del salón, lo que significaba que ya era hora (según Yuuki) de ir a comer.

Se levantó de la silla peresozomente y tocó la mejilla rojiza, una característica muy ordinaria de los Konno, haciendo que ella automáticamente abriera sus ojos amatistas.

-¿Ya se terminó la tercera guerra mundial?-Susurró un poco asustada, y Asuna supo que era parte de sus perturbadores sueños.

-Peor, se terminará nuestro descanso y no hemos comido nada. Tengo los sandwiches que tanto te gustan.-Le dijo en una inflexión bastante tranquila. La chica hizo expresión de horror por su primer comentario, y se asustó mucho más al saber que no podría comer ese delicioso aperitivo que tanto había llegado a apreciar.

-¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos!-Chilló ansiosa-A veces pienso que deberíamos reemplazar la lechuga por marihuana, ¿Sabes cuanto dinero ganaríamos?-Le interrogó curiosa.

La peliroja le pegó un codazo amistoso-No quiero ni saberlo. Aunque nos pagarán mucho en la cárcel.-

-Ay, ay, que hacemos con la señorita negativa.-Murmuró en tono de broma.

Coexistió un cómodo silencio entre ambas féminas hasta llegar a una larga mesa coloreada de rojo, alertándose de la rubia que estaba sentada allí.

-¡Alice!-Gritó la de ojos amatistas desesperadamente-Tengo a alguien que presentarte.-

-Hola Yuuki, mucho tiempo sin verte.-Sonrió con tranquilidad.

-Nos vimos hace unas horas...-Recuperó su cáracter típico segundos después-¡Ella es Yūki Asuna!-

La aludida le dió la mano con cierto nerviosismo en no ser aceptada, entre tanto la blonda la examinó varios segundos antes de aceptar su saludo.

-Alice Schuberg, ¿Eres nueva, no? Los hombres no paran de hablar de su idol número uno, es decir, tú.-Bromeó, aunque se sabía muy bien que la peliroja había ganado demasiada importancia en la escuela como para que los chicos la trataran como a alguien de la realeza.

-¿A qué te refieres Schuberg-san?-Preguntó inocentemente.

-No nada, olvídalo...-Rió.

-¡Bueno, Bueno! ¡Basta de tanta habladuría, tengo tanta hambre que me comería al Titanic!-Clamó la de cinta roja.

La de cabellos mandarina ahogó una carcajada mientras sacaba de un recipiente tres sandwiches con muy buen aspecto.

Rápidamente, Yuuki tomó una mientras se la llevaba a la boca y pronunciaba un "Me da un orgasmo".

Asuna le ofreció una Alice.

-¿Para mí?-Cuestionó con un sonrojo, primero por la muestra de afecto, y segundo por la pregunta estúpida que hizo.

-Por supuesto, pruébalo Schuberg-san, te gustará.-Insistió.

La blonda lo recibió, y susurró unas palabras perfectamente audibles-No me digas Schuberg-san, dime Alice.-Lo llevó a su boca y musitó "orgasmo culinario".

 _"He mejorado mi habilidad en la cocina, me preguntó como hubiése reaccionado Kirito-kun."_ Pensó, medio sonrosada y medio decepcionada.

-¿No te vas a comer ese, Asuna?-Preguntó con la boca llena su amiga.

-No, no tengo hambre.-Respondió, sin más.

-¡Gracias!-Lo tomó antes de irse corriendo. (Queda claro que no era muy fanática de la solidaridad).

-¡Vuelve aquí rata asquerosa, aprende a compartir!-La de ojos azules se levantó, persiguiéndola.

La peliroja no pudo evitar pensar en su estadía en SAO, cuando aquel espadachín le había pedido que le ayudara a cocinar a aquel animal de rango S, gracias a que sus skills de cocina habían subido de una forma muy drástica, y obviamente Asuna iba a pelear por conseguir la mitad de la futura deliciosa comida.

Bufó curveando sus labios.

-Esto...¿Asuna-san?-Despertó al escuchar su llamado, escuchando la risita del intruso por tan aniñada acción.-Disculpa, ¿Puedes prestarme unos de tus minutos?-

-¿Eh?-Analizó a la humanidad que la llamaba, y guiándose por sus oídos, efectivamente era un chico.-Por supuesto, no hay problema.-Sonrió muy dulce, haciendo que el chico tuviése las mejillas rojas.

-Gracias.-Le tendió la mano, ayudándole a levantar.

Toshio Yamamoto era uno de los hombres más populares en la preparatoria, por características como, su inigualable cabello rojo fuego, sus extraordinarios y expresivos ojos cafés, sus buenas cualidades y hay que agregar que competía con Asuna las notas más altas.

Era, relativamente el príncipe azul de todas. No obstante, Asuna ya tenía a el suyo, pero de color negro.

-¿Qué sucede Toshio-kun?-Curioseó la colorada.

-Necesito confesarte algo Asuna-san, me lo he estado guardando desde hace tiempo y si no lo digo creo que no podré dormir esta noche.-Bromeó. La chica le puso bastante atención.

Suspiró.-T-tu... Me gustas, Asuna-san.-Lanzó las palabras, firmemente, dejando de una forma estática a la muchacha.

-Lo siento Toshio-kun, enserio, lo siento, pero tengo novio y jamás podría reemplazarlo, porque lo amo mucho.-Confesó apresuradamente, tratando en vano de no buscarse más problemas.

-¿No quieres reemplazarlo, aunque el posiblemente se haya olvidado de tí? Tengo entendido que nunca se ven.-La mujer se sorprendió, invadiéndola un pequeño pinchazo de dolor en la zona del pecho. Sus crueles palabras eran ciertas, después de todo.

-Yo...-

-¿Quién afirma eso?-Habló una tercera voz, que ella conocía muy bien, pero se escuchaba madura...¿Y furiosa quizá?

A continuación, sintió un cálido brazo rodearle la cintura posesivamente.

-No quiero que le digas cosas tan estúpidas como que me olvidé de MI novia, y mucho menos aceptaré que te declares como si tuviéses una oportunidad con ella, porque ella es mía, solamente mía.-Habló con la voz más gélida que ni ella había conocido.

-¿Quién eres tú para darme órdenes?-Se notaba que no quería dejar su orgullo atrás.

-Una persona bastante posesiva, que no le gusta que toquen lo suyo o podría dejar a alguien en seis días en coma.-Fué la última gota que derramó el vaso, ya que el pelirojo al parecer alzó su brazo para golpearlo.

Asuna, recúperandose de su shock, gritó-Espera Toshio-kun, no hay necesidad de llegar a esto!-

El de ojos cafés se asombró al darse cuenta que casi pierde su típica actitud tranquila.-Lo siento Asuna-san, no quise causarte problemas,en serio, no sabía lo que hacía. Tengo que irme.-

La de ojos mandarina movió su boca como si quisiése agregar algo, pero el rojizo ya se había marchado.

-¡Kirito-kun!-Chilló-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Toshio _-kun_ , ¿Eh?-Entrecerró los ojos, desconfiado, y como no, un poco celoso de tener que compartir el sufijo con ese idiota, cuando él quería ser solo el único. Y todo aumentó cuando se dió cuenta de un significativo detalle.-Que falda tan corta.-

De repente la tomó de las mejillas, llevándose sus labios inevitablemente a la boca, haciéndola ahogar un suspiro de sorpresa.

Así continuaron, sintiéndose en un lugar étereo. Liberando por fin las miles de sensaciones que tanto habían esperado por dar.

-Vaya vaya, miren que tenemos aquí.-Rió una cierta voz conocida.

-¡Asuna, me estás engañando!-Chilló histéricamente, la otra.

-Nunca sabes cuando parar, Asuna.-El otro llamado, parecía oírse incómoda. Conoció a esa voz como a Eugeo, su tutor en inglés.

Inmediatamente, se separaron sonrojados.

-¡Yuuki, Alice, Eugeo-senpai!-

-No se aceptan interrupciones.-Empujó a la de cabello púrpura, el Kirigaya.

-Oye, tranquilo viejo, igual ya me iba.-Dijo con tono dolido-Vámonos chicos, nos buscaremos a nuestra propia amiga de cabello naranja, ojos mandarinas, con notas altas, y de nombre Yūki Asuna.-Se marcharon, aguantandose las risotadas que iban a soltar.

Asuna tragó sáliva.

Percibió los brazos de Kirito, cubiertos por la tela negra de su anterior uniforme, atrayéndola a él, reconfortándola con un abrazo.

Se separaron, con el corazón satisfecho.

-No sabes cuanto te amo, ni cuánto te extrañé.-Le dió un suave beso fugaz.

-Kirito-kun, tonto. ¿Debería responder de la misma manera?-Se llevó un dedo a la comisura de sus labios.

-No me provoques más.-Cerró sus ojos.

-Ahora explícame que haces aquí.-Colocó sus manos en sus caderas, haciéndola ver de una forma demandante y mandona.-Se supone que deberías estar en tu escuela, además no creo que a la directora le gusten visitas a tu estilo.-

 _"Aún no a cambiado nada, es una ternura"_ Pensó con un leve sonrojo.

-A esta hora debería estar en clases de matemáticas, pero te necesitaba a mi lado, así que le pedí ayuda a mi mano izquierda, Shinon. Ella me ayudó, ahora mismo debería estar en coordinación o algo así. ¿Es un amor, verdad?-Rió diabólicamente. Era porque la de cabello café hizo un escándalo atrayendo como la Tierra a la Luna a una cantidad de personas y maestros, dandole un espacio al Kirigaya de escapar.

-Así que Sinonon, eh...-

-Creo que todo le salió muy bien, hasta que le notaron que portaba otro uniforme...Un minuto de silencio por nuestra Cait Sith favorita.-Bromeó.

-¿No sería más fácil decir que te sientes mal, ir a enfermería y que te manden a casa?-Sugirió.

-Dije un minuto de silencio.-Le puso un dedo en sus labios, callándola.

-Ahora, otra pregunta. ¿Quién es ese tal Eugeo-senpai y porque nunca escuché de él de tu boca? ¿Me estás ocultando algo?-Preguntó con aire de sospecha.

-Es solo mi tutor de inglés.-Rodó los ojos.-No es alguien de mucha importancia.-A unos metros Eugeo se agarró el corazón con dolor.

-¿Debería preocuparme por ello?-Acercó su rostro hasta que sus narices rozaron.

-¿Q-qué insinúas?-

-Olvídalo. Espero que el también no tenga que ganarse una advertencia y un golpe de regalo...-Se alejó.

-¡Idiota!-Bufó-¡Eugeo-senpai es solo un amigo!-

-Más te vale que sea así.-Asuna sonrió mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho. Ambos estaban sentados en los lugares de la cafetería, recibiendo las miradas de muchos por el Kirigaya y su extraño vestir.

-Debes irte Kirito-kun, entraré a clases, y si la directora te ve me ganaré problemas.-Rogó con ojos llorosas.

-¿Cómo sabrá ella que estoy relacionado contigo?-Le cuestionó curioso.

-Las cámaras no mienten.-Rozaron sus labios, no obstante el pelinegro no pudo evitar unirlos de una miserable vez.

-Vendré a recogerte en la motocicleta, más te vale enseñarle a ese tal Toshio-kun su lugar.-Habló con voz autoritaria-Y a Eugeo-senpai también.-

-Eugeo-senpai es un buen chico, te llevarías bien con él. A ambos les gusta la mecatrónica y tiene novia. La rubia, Alice.-Le aclaró antes de que emepezara a formentar odio en su pulmón, digo corazón

-Eso espero.-Sonrió-Te veo más tarde, mi vida.-Abrió la ventana, pero antes le lanzó una chaqueta negra.-Póntela, creeme que no me agrada esa faldita.-Se arrojó.

-Tú y tu manía con las ventanas...-Susurró con una gotita en la cabeza, quedándose por segunda vez con la palabra en la boca. Observó la prenda, que parecía cubrirle hasta casi la rodilla.

Precisamente escuchó el timbre, anunciando su aburrida clase de biología con Yukishi-sensei.

-Genial...-suspiró, esperando de todo corazón que Yuuki alegrara esa clase con sus preguntas.

Aunque parte de él estaba pasivamente tranquilo por tan visita tan inesperada.

* * *

 _¿Qué? ¿Llegaste hasta aquí? Felicidades, te ganaste: +100 Resistencia._

 _Como sea, lo de las cámaras es cierto. Una vez, después de terminar el exámen de comprensión lectora, nos subimos al parque de los niños pequeños (Mi curso y yo) y las cámaras nos vieron y...creo que nuestro director de grupo no_ _estará muuuy satisfecho que digamos. (?) Pero todo se arreglará con una fiesta, una vez lo hicimos, lo únicl que nos salió mal fué tapar las ventanas con bolsas de basura. :v :v :v_

 _Día 202, aún sigo en el salón de los de primaria. El rector aún no me encuentra._

 _Siento al profesor atrás de mí. D': Ayuda Ploxx! :'v :v_


End file.
